In nature, there are plant species that have specifically adapted to growing on vertically oriented substrates such as cylindrical tree trunks, cliffs and steep mountainsides. Human cultures have exploited the properties of climbing plants and hanging plants by all manner of devices (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,592) e.g. topiaries specially designed for orchid species. However, it is commonly observed in nature that many, if not all plant species, can tolerate vertical orientation of their growing substrate to greater or lesser degree. Individual plants adapt their vegetative growth accordingly so that their roots grow towards nutrients and water in the substrate and their leaves and stems grow towards sunlight and air. This property of plants has formed the basis of several prior art patents directed towards growing plants on a vertically oriented substrate, or even upside down, mostly for purposes of ornamentation. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,782. Examples of vertical planters and containers for growing plants on a vertically oriented substrates are generally well known in the art. During the Depression, U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,597, which issued in 1930 in the name of Jackson, described a vegetative device on which many plants could be grown anywhere on its exposed periphery that was mounted on a freely rotating base to allow plants on ail sides to be oriented towards sunlight. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,876, issued in 1978 in the name of Moffett, Jr., describes a stackable, portable garden in which plants are introduced through small holes cut in the side of a plastic bag containing soil and supported by a wire mesh frame. Another example in the art is a vertically stackable container with tapered walls having an exposed top surface in which plants may be planted as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,136,807 and 6,840,008 in the names of Orlov and Bullock, respectively. In many of these devices, the chief shortcoming is often related to ease of use and the lack of an effective internal watering system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,574 in the name of Gottlieb discloses a vertical garden composed of a stack of modular planters nested above a reservoir, with a vertically extending tube passing through openings in the planters and an externally mounted pump for distributing air and water to the planters.
One object of the present invention is to provide an economically viable solution to food shortages in low and middle income countries and resource poor areas of high income countries by permitting plants to be grown in small spaces or where there is no access to tillable soil.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convenient, simple, and affordable means of personal food production in rich and poor countries alike. Many city dwellers avidly pursue production of plants in pots and window boxes, but the potential for producing real economic and nutritional benefit for themselves and their communities through gardening is still limited by available plantable area and sunlight.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device for creative urban agriculture on small private or public patches of land for production of edible produce or ornamentals close to urban populations.
Yet another object of the invention is to increase the amount of plantable area that can be utilized for growing plants on a given footprint of available land, rooftop or balcony.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide improved methods of growing plants in a vertical format that can be readily used on balconies, patios, rooftops, courtyards, vehicles, boats, mobile homes either indoors or outdoors and in natural or artificial light.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plurality of embodiments of the planter in this disclosure that address particular circumstances, methods or needs of plant production by individuals, communities, municipalities or commercial organizations.